Whistle
by Huntniffbastian
Summary: Wes is totally against Hunter's song choice for Regionals, but Hunter is hell bent on changing his mind.


Wes' P.O.V.

By the end of today's practice, I am absolutely appalled. The fact that Hunter proposed the song _Whistle_ was horrifying enough without Thad and David agreeing to it. I mean, the warblers are known for being classy. And even if Hunter doesn't have a tendency to air hump every two seconds like his predecessor Sebastian, his song choice is completely and utterly preposterous.

I follow him out of the room and down the hallway. His head is held high as usual, more than proud of himself for his performance today. Well, not on my watch. "Hunter!" I call, having trouble catching up to him without breaking into a sprint down the hallway. He turns around, a small grin on his face, "Hey, Councilman, how can I help you?"

I sigh, "Well, Captain," I begin, catching up to him now that he's stopped, "I have a slight little issue that I would like to discuss."

"I'm all ears," he replies as we walk down the hallway together.

"That idea you had, you know, for regionals, it's not gonna work."

He raises his eyebrows, "You mean my song choice?"

I nod, "Yeah, that. It's just, not Warblers at all. I know Sebastian made some poor choices during his term as captain, but I was hoping that you were here, to well, turn things around."

He rolls his eyes, "The Warblers are dull. Sebastian had the right idea, he just isn't as good as I am. Thad and David both agreed to my song choice, so it is what it is."

I frown, "We're not doing that song. It's totally volatile. I can't go up on that stage and sing about blow jobs with a clear conscience. It's just sleazy."

"True," he replies, petting me on the back, "But it's fresh. It'll shock the crowd, and with the genius dance routine that I'm going to put together, we'll have this win in the bag hands down."

"No," I argue, trying to keep my cool, "Yeah, it'll shock people, but not in a good way. I mean, we might as well make it a mash up with _Lollipop."_

He smirks, "That's not a bad idea, but nawh."

I stop him before he walks into his dorm room, "That was supposed to be a joke."

"I know," he replies, a playful grin on his face, "Why don't you come in and I'll try and make you see my point of view."

I walk into his room with him with no intention of trying to even consider his idea. At least this will give me a minute to hopefully knock some sense into him. This guy was in military school, I'm sure he has some sense of class and honor in there somewhere.

He closes the door behind me, taking his blazer off, "So, what about my song choice bothers you so much?"

I sigh, "It's totally inappropriate," I explain, "I feel like songs like that only belong in sleazy night clubs, not high school competitions."

He shrugs, undoing his tie, "I see why you would think that. But try and see the other side of the spectrum here."

I frown, sitting down on his bed, "I tried, but the cons outweigh the pros drastically."

"_Whistle_ is totally sexy. It explores a new territory that the Warblers have barely ever even seen. I mean, let's get real, whatever that thing Blaine tried to pull off way back when was a total flop. You're all so stiff, I'm just bringing some life in here." he explains as he unbuttons his blouse.

"I see what you're trying to accomplish here. And there's a reason it didn't work before, because we wouldn't take it that far. But it really shouldn't be taken that far anyway." I try to get him to understand me, "I really do see why you want to do what you want to do, but that's simply not what the Warblers are about."

He takes his blouse off, glancing over at me, "The Warblers need to reinvent themselves. You've lost Regionals two years in a row. _That _is unacceptable. I feel like your problem is that you're afraid of any kind of sexuality."

I'm taken aback, "I am not afraid of sexuality! I am totally mortified that you would even say that. Sexuality is something that I just keep extremely private, you'd be wise to do the same."

He pulls his tank top off leaving him entirely shirtless, showing off his flawless six pack, "You sound like an old person, Wes. A middle aged conservative religious mother from about a hundred years ago," he smirks, "You're a virgin, aren't you?"

"That is so not your business." I answer adamantly.

"You are," he replies, pulling me closer to him by my tie.

I pull away from him, "Whether I am or not isn't your business. Nor does that have anything to do with the conversation that we're supposed to be discussing-"

Before I can finish my sentence, he pulls me into a hot kiss. He's half way on top of me, one hand in my hair and the other tugging my blazer off me. His tongue presses against mine and I can't even think. All around me is half naked body and I'm viciously fighting the urge to run my hands all over him. He smiles, breaking the kiss off and frantically tacking off my clothes.

I reluctantly shove him off of me, "What do you think you're doing?"

He doesn't answer, just climbs back on top of me, undoing my pants. He kisses from my mouth all the way down to the open collar of my shirt. I let out a suppressed gasp of pleasure as he pulls my pants off me, my now rock hard cock reaching it's full length out of my pants.

He gets down on his knees and begins sucking me hard. My mind is screaming, telling me a thousand things at once. But I'm only human and that quickly gets the best of me as I lean back as Hunter continues to coax my cock further down his throat, licking along the side of my shaft. He continues to slide it in and out of his throat until I eventually cum, gasping out in pleasure. He swallows it all down like an expert, keeping me in his mouth until I'm completely finished.

He smiles as he gets back up on his feet, pulling my pants up with him. I stare at him totally speechless as I hurry to get all my clothes back on properly. "Like I said," he mutters casually, checking his hair in the mirror, "I just want you to see my perspective on this. And don't pretend you'll still disgusted with us doing that song."

I don't say anything to him before I rush out of the room. I'm sure he's really proud of himself in there. I sigh, walking down the hallway trying to pretend like nothing just happened. Despite the fact that that was easily one of the most amazing experiences I've ever had, I can't let him know that. He might have won one battle, but this war isn't over.


End file.
